pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Amnesia
Warning: This pasta was based on real life and its a remake of ''Invisible, if you wanna look at the original, its on my profile, i am Odd-Eyed.'' Thats the only thing i can remember, strangely, i never take it as a bad thing. Do you wanna hear it? >Yes >No Oh good i can finally share it to someone. Dont call me crazy for that, at least not before i finish it. Well, everything started when i was a 5 years old kid. I saw a sandshrew. It was lonely, so i decided to be its friend. I came next to it and put it on my arms. My garden was full of snow, so i realize that sandshrew was almost frozen. Quickly, i ran to inside of my house. I warmed it with my blanket and asked my mom to make a hot cocoa. Since that day, i thought we were gonna be really friends. I was so wrong, but i dont blame myself for it, anyways i was a 5 years kid! Time passed and it evolved into a sandslash. After that, he barely visited me back. I didnt wanted to know why, anyways you cant force things to be stuck with you and i agreed that i was ugly and annoying. Someday, love started to consume me, i really liked Sandslash and i wanted to show him that. I followed him with my best pokeball. When he finally stop running, i hided myself on a tree and practicted what i would say. I was so excited that i couldnt wait that much! I ran out of the tree to throw the heal ball, but them, he was dragging a kirlia, it seens that she was having fun with him on a good way. I thought: 'Good! Sandslash have another friend! :)' Them i ran next to them. I said: 'S0n! I finally got what i wanted to give you!' He looked at me with an angry face, i wanted to know why. Them i understood everything. A random beedrill flyed over me and them, attacked me. Since i was just a kid, it hurt alot, not for the beedrill bite, but for the sandslash betraying me. My heal ball rolled out of my hand and came next to sandslash. He threw it away, and them, ran away with kirlia. I was lyed down on the really cold floor, crying hard. My tears were even colder. I feel like my life made no sence, since my best friend abandoned me. Not much time later, i closed my eyes. Do you want to know why i only remember about that? Well, i captured a drowzee. Since i cant be hypnotized, it was hard to find one, but i finally did. Every night, i ask drowzee to eat my memmories that are not related to that. Since my life is terrible since he left, i dont wanna remember anything else. Every night, before i fall asleep, i ask myself why he left me, why him....? Category:Pokemon Category:Pokepasta Category:Creepypasta Category:In-world Category:In-game Category:Horror